The inventive subject matter relates to integrated circuit devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices having interlayer insulation layers and methods of fabricating the same.
To manufacture a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a plurality of various insulation layers, a semiconductor layer, and a conductive layer are formed on a substrate. As design rules for integrated circuits tighten, capacitive coupling occurring between wires narrowly spaced apart is a major obstacle to obtaining a low-power and high-speed integrated circuit. To reduce the capacitive coupling occurring between the wires, for example, a technique of replacing a SiO2 layer (k>3.6) or a SiNx layer (k>5), which is a dielectric material generally used as an inter-wire insulator, with a low dielectric constant (low-k) insulator has been extensively researched.